herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Carlson
Carlton "Carl" Carlson is a recurring character from The Simpsons, and the best friend of Homer Simpson. He sometimes goes to Moe's Tavern, and gets along very well. He appears to be very comedic. Carl is also best friends with Lenny. He is voiced by Hank Azaria. Biography Carl is an African-Icelandic-American, and a Buddhist with a master's degree in nuclear physics, fond of bowling and drinking at Moe's Tavern. Carl demonstrated his talent for science and is frequently said to be among the most attractive men in Springfield. It is suggested that he might be diabetic. Personality Carl often serves as a taciturn straight man to Homer and company, probably because of his harsh opinions of others. On one occasion, he makes everyone in Moe's Tavern cry and then turns to the camera, explaining: "See, this is why I don't talk much." Family To be added! Relationships Friends To be added! Relationship with Lenny Leonard There is a constant allusion to homo-eroticism in Lenny's and Carl's relationship, although no one seems to care much about it. Lenny dreamily recalled carving "Mount Carlmore", a huge bust of Carl in the side of a hill, during "one wonderful summer". When Homer asks Lenny what Carl thought of it, Lenny replies "You know, we've never discussed it." When various characters looked at the stars to "see into their souls" during a blackout in Springfield, Lenny sees an image of Carl, and Carl sees an image of himself. On another occasion, Lenny and Carl are at the Springfield Baseball Stadium, watching the Kiss Cam, and Lenny says: "Hey Carl, remember when we used to kiss like that...pause with our respective girlfriends?" Lenny once said he can't tell apart the remains of his sculpture with Carl's remarking "I don't know where Carl ends and I begin!", Carl then says "it's stuff like this that makes everyone think we're gay." Implying that they view themselves as being of the straight orientation. (His and Lenny's straight orientation is also implied in The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson when he and Lenny drunkenly suggest to Barney that he take them to the Playboy Mansion and the Girls College, respectively.) At times, Carl gets annoyed at Lenny. When Carl learns that he is paired with Lenny in a team-building exercise on a power plant retreat, his irritated response is, "Aw, nuts. I mean... aw, nuts." Carl, along with Lenny share a similar styled surname: Carlson and Leonard. At one point, Lenny mentioned, when a fire was about to hit the flammable district during Springfield's massive fire, that their mother was working there. Jobs Carl works in sector 7G, along with Homer and Lenny but was later promoted to supervisor after Ted, the previous supervisor, left. Love Life To be added! Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Rivals Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:False Antagonist Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes